The present invention relates to electrical connectors which are capable of pivotal, or rocking, movement. The present invention also relates to an electronic apparatus employing such connectors.
Note-type electronic apparatuses, such as lap-top personal computers, word processors, portable telephone sets, personal digital assistants, etc., typically include a housing in which electronic components such as a central processing unit are provided, and a lid in which electronic components such as a liquid crystal display are provided and which is hinged to the housing and able to open and close the same. In such an electronic apparatus, an electronic component provided in the housing and a different electronic component provided in the lid may be electrically connected to each other by a plurality of cables which are bundled and led along the hinge axis. The housing has a power switch, which is depressed and turned off by the lid to disconnect the power source of the electronic apparatus when the lid is closed.
In these types of prior art apparatuses, the cables are twisted whenever the lid is opened and closed, and may be broken due to such causes as metal fatigue. Moreover, in recent color liquid crystal displays, larger numbers of electric signals are involved, which require larger numbers of cables. Cable bundles that are used are therefore increased in diameter, thus increasing the extent of twisting and stretching of the cables and curtailing the life thereof.